Recently, the demand for power saving, environmental protected, small sized, high core purity, concrete light emission diode with long lifetime is increased. High power LED catches more and more attentions and thus more products are produced. However the lens in the prior art LED modules keeps emphasis at the output light uniform to cause the light to refract in an effective light output range. The light angle distribution has round shapes viewing from the optical axis.
However the above-mentioned lens can not match the condition that the concentration or compensation of the light output at different angle or different direction based on the difference of the position after the light emission diodes are arranged as an array so that the light at the periphery of the array is weak and the center portion is strong due to overlapping effect.
Thus, the present invention makes an optical lens which provides that light is refracted twice by the LED illumination lens, and the output light is more uniform has present a long elliptical output light.